Maxwell Pigott
'Maxwell George Pigott '(born May 16, 1931) is the Presiding Jedi Master of Pigmania. He is also the eldest son of George Pigott. Biography Early Years Maxwell George Pigott was born on May 16, 1931, to George Edward Pigott and Betty Ann Skywalker Pigott, on their farm in London, England. When he was four years old, he and his sisters, Louise and Elizabeth, went with their parents to send supplies to Bermuda Island. When they have been sailing for 2 years, They got hit by a typhoon created by the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre. When he was seven years old, he was trained as a Youngling by his mother, who was a Jedi. When Maxwell was in his teen years, he was trained as a Padawan by his grandfather, Anthony Skywalker. Fighting in the Galactic War When Maxwell was a Jedi Padawan Learner, the Sith Lord Darth Adolphus came to Pigham, he hid in an old apartment building (which is now Pigham Asylum.) He came with his apprentice, Darth Strontius, (William Carlos Xerian, August 5, 1893-September 30, 1982) to attack Pigmania. On July 26, 1948, Maxwell fought against Adolphus and Strontius. Maxwell eventually took the life of Adolphus. Strontius lived out in the streets of Pigham until 1951, when he became the first prisoner of Pigham Asylum for attacking the citizens of Pigham. Becoming a Jedi Knight Maxwell became a Jedi Knight on July 17, 1949. He and his brother, Henry, worked together to enforce the law in Pigmania. In 1951, Maxwell and Henry captured Strontius for his $100,000 bounty. Henry was as a Padawan under the training of his brother until he became a Jedi Knight on July 18, 1954. Raising a Family While Maxwell was training Henry, he met Charlotte Anderson (born October 23, 1932) whom he married on February 18, 1953. Maxwell and Charlotte had their first child, Keith Maxwell Pigott, on April 5, 1954. Their second child, Olive Charlotte Pigott, was born September 11, 1956. They had twin girls, Heather Michelle Pigott and Victoria Elizabeth Pigott, on June 27, 1959. They had their youngest child, Michael Anderson Pigott, on February 27, 1961. Becoming a Jedi Master Maxwell became a Jedi Master on May 16, 1970. His children were still in school when Maxwell became a Jedi Master. Maxwell was selected to be on Pigmania's Jedi Council on October 26, 1979. He became the senior member of Pigmania's Jedi Council on February 14, 2014, when Anthony Skywalker, Jr. died. Appearances History of Pigmania Maxwell, in the history of Pigmania, helped his family build the country on Pigmania Island. Defense of Buraku Maxwell asked Lucario to come to the Pigmania Jedi Temple after the villains went back to Pigham Asylum. He told Lucario about a very important thing he did. Chronicles of Pigmania Island Maxwell and Lucario visited the grave of Darth Adolphus, whom Maxwell told Lucario about. After the Ultra Beasts were captured, Maxwell assigned Emily Squidlock, the daughter of Nate Squidlock, to be the Jedi Padawan learner of Lucario. Trivia *Maxwell got his ability to use the Force from his mother's side of the family. *Maxwell carries a green lightsaber. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Force-Users Category:Ron Robinson's Family Category:Humans